Immaturity
by decat
Summary: The teachers are fighting again, and Miss Cackle has to to a confrence. are the teachers really more mature then their students?


**Immaturity**

It happened on the last night of the visit. Miss bat walked in on Constance Hardbroom and Severus Snape in the potion lab, when they were doing something private, and not very… professional. Davina had, of course, told Imogen and Amelia, and Fennela Feverfew and Griselda Blackwood overheard, so now the whole school knew.

Constance was furious with Davina. She did not like to be seen being unprofessional, especially when it was something as frivolous as making out- which was why Amelia found herself in the middle of an argument yet again. "Ladies, please!" she attempted to interject. "LADIES!"

Miss Cackle didn't yell much, so her colleagues paid attention when she did. Having got there attention, Amelia continued. "Now, you know that tomorrow I leave for my conference. I will be away for a few days, and I expect you to behave yourselves, understood?"

"Yes miss cackle," coursed the three women.

The next day, the three teachers saw miss cackle off, then headed to the staffroom for lunch. It didn't take long for the fighting to resume.

"You childish witch, you're too nosy for your own good!" Constance bellowed at Davina, who whimpered and fled to the supplies cupboard.

"Do you always have to pick on her, Constance?" Imogen asked.

"Siding with the snooper, are we, oh incompetent one?" sneered Constance.

Tears glistened in Imogen's eyes. "You treat me like, scum, like filth, just because I'm not a witch!"

DONG! DONG! DONG!

The bell sounded, and Constance gathered her things and left, leaving Imogen and Davina on their own. For a while, Imogen just sat quietly. As she wiped the tears from her eyes and got up, the cupboard squealed, and miss bat fell out. "Oh, it's only you," Davina said, picking herself up.

"Who else would it be?"

Davina went red, and looked at the floor.

"Don't you wish you could get back at Constance sometimes?" Imogen asked.

"Like revenge?"

"Well…"

"I think that's a great idea!"

Late that night, Davina pulled Imogen to the potion lab. Fortunately, Constance was in bed, for a change. Davina opened the store cupboard, grabbed a handful on potion bottles and started pouring their contents down the sink. Imogen looked in the cupboard, and noticed bottles of wide-awake potion. She set about pouring them down the sink too. Some of the potions must have reacted, because a foul liquid started bubbling out of the drain, followed by billowing smoke. Davina panicked, rummaged through the remaining potions, and picked another one to pour into the mix. The smoke stopped, but the bubbling potion mix had turned as hard as concrete. "That should do it." said Davina.

The next day, Constance stormed into the staffroom with an expression like a thunderstorm. "Someone has been in my potion lab! All my wide-awake potions are gone, and there is solidified potion blocking the sink!"

Imogen and Davina just cracked up laughing, and the resulting roar from Constance could be heard by the entire castle.

Now Constance was extra furious with both Imogen and Davina. This deserved some sort of retaliation.

Later that day, when she had some time alone in the staffroom, Constance cast a few spells on Davina's cupboard and Imogen's weights. As she heard Davina's singing coming down the hallway (how could anyone miss it?) Constance quickly sat down. Pretending to do her marking, she smirked as Davina and Imogen entered the room. Davina took one look at Constance and made for the cupboard- but it wouldn't open. While Davina tugged at the cupboard, Imogen went to pick up her weights, only to have them roll out of the way. She reached for them again, and this time the weights floated off the ground, and flew across the room.

As Imogen chased her weights around the room, Davina continued tugging at the cupboard. Suddenly, the cupboard door flew open, narrowly missing Davina's head and knocking her backwards. Davina crashed into Imogen, (who was standing on a chair, as her weights were now zipping around the ceiling) and the weights flew into the cupboard, resulting in a very loud crash, and plenty of broken wood and glass. Constance, meanwhile, was sitting there smirking, and Imogen and Davina noticed this.

"It was you!"

"You did this!"

Constance just replied with a smug smile, as the bell began to ring.

Clang! Clang! Clang!

Constance left for class, leaving Imogen and Davina on the floor.

"I think it's time more retaliation! said Davina. Imogen groaned.

Early the next morning, Davina dragged Imogen through the corridors and passages toward Constance's room. "What are you planning on doing?" hissed Imogen, looking at the gramophone Davina was carrying. "Just a little wake up call." Davina replied. Imogen gulped.

They got to Constance's door, and Davina set up the gramophone outside it. She whispered a spell over it, then scurried to hide behind Imogen.

The gramophone started playing; the "music" – probably of Davina's composition- was rather an earful- and it was louder. And louder. And louder!

"What on earth is that appalling cacophony?" roared Constance, sending the door crashing open.

At that point in time, Constance Hardbroom did indeed look like a terrifying, evil witch, albeit with purple pyjamas instead of black robes. Her long, dark hair was flying loose everywhere, and her sleek black cat, morgana, was on her shoulders, teeth bared. Upon seeing the source of the noise, Constance roared even louder:

"DAVINA!"

"Run awayyy!" screamed Davina, hurtling along the hallway. Imogen glanced at Constance, saw her casting a spell, and ran after Davina.

The now extremely loud music stopped as Constance's spell hit the gramophone (though by now every person in the castle had been woken up by it.), and she took off after the culprits.

Meanwhile, Amelia cackle was on her way back, enjoying an early morning broom flight over the woods. As she saw her academy appear over the treetops, she wondered if her staff had made up over their argument yet.

Amelia landed in the courtyard, walked over to the main door, opened it.

The sight that met her eyes was one of chaos and destruction. She could hear yelling from somewhere down the hallway. She sighed. Apparently the staff had _not_ made up yet.

Amelia found them in the staffroom. The cupboard was tipped over and broken, and Davina was cowering behind it. Constance was about to cast a spell, and Imogen was defending herself with the lid of a garbage can, using it like a shield. Amelia wondered if the metal might reflect spells like it did light- that would explain the spell damage on the ceiling.

"Ladies, just what is going on here?"

They all started blaming each other, and another fight started broke out. Amelia narrowly avoided a spell- but it hit her bag.

"My cakes!"

"Cakes? At a conference?" asked Constance.

"Well, er, it… um…"

"Did you go to that big cake and sweet show they're having?" asked Davina.

"I, uh…"

"You weren't at a conference at all, were you?" said Imogen.

"Amelia!" said Constance. "I thought you agreed _last time_ that you would never again use school funds to go to such frivolities!"


End file.
